With the increasing costs of fuel, efforts at energy conservation are becoming increasingly cost effective. A major tool in determining the investments to make toward energy conservation is the measurement of the heat loss from buildings, machinery and the like. Typically, determining the amount of heat loss is time consuming and usually inaccurate. Improving the accuracy usually involves much testing of surface temperatures and other parameters, the recording of large amounts of data, and calculations based on engineering estimates. Infrared scanning devices have also been used to scan a surface and detect the radiation heat losses from that surface. Often the output of the scanning detector is used to produce a photographic image of hot and cold spots on a surface. The scanning hardware and electronics are complex.
Less complex heat loss meters may include a simple infrared detector and digital display. Such devices provide a more convenient tool for quick measurements of localized areas. They do, however, suffer difficulties in aiming the infrared detectors at desired locations. Further, for sensitivity of about 0.1 Btu/hour-square foot, magnifying optics which complicate the system may be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,182, relates to a heat loss detector for sensing and recording the heat loss from an extended surface area such as the side of a building or a machine. That device is not intended, however, to serve as an inexpensive detector for use in detecting small localized heat sources.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be easily and quickly used by a relatively inexperienced technician to scan a surface and determine the heat losses from the surface. A further object of the invention is to provide such a device which is relatively inexpensive and portable. Because of the simplicity, convenience and low cost, the present invention has also found application in medical diagnostics for both human and animal patients.